Idol
by sunshinenorcas
Summary: I was the Joker's biggest fan.


AN- This is a story I had to write for a contest on the SHH! Forums. The parameters for this were to write a villain story in story format that is at least two pages.

My entry was based off of the Fake Joker form Batman Child of Dreams.

Concrit is loved and adored

Idol

Living in Gotham most people have only one idol, Batman, the 'dark knight', Gotham's savior, it's …Golden boy so to speak.

Not me.

No, my idol is far, far more sinister.

The clown prince of crime. The ace of knaves. The harlequin of hate.

Yes, ladies and gentlemen my idol is the Joker.

I've gone to great lengths to collect all the Joker memorabilia I could, hell, I've even got one of the outfits he was wearing when the Batman caught him and he was committed in Arklam. Now, don't ask me how I got it… but I know a guy who knows a guy… The outfit hangs up on my wall; in it's own glass case. You can hardly see my cobwebby, lime green wallpaper now because of all the new clippings and pictures I have tacked up. You can hardly see those either, because the light in my apartment really sucks. I moved out of my parents house when I was seventeen, three years ago now, because my parents thought my idolization of the Joker was turning into an obsessive mania, so I left.

They were probably right, but I would never tell them that.

I stood in my bathroom, idly flipping through a magazine. Dammit, the gunk on my scalp _hurt_, how the hell could women stand it? I checked my watch. Still ten minutes before I could wash the dye out. I checked my reflection out in the cracked mirror above my yellowed sink. My hair, naturally brown-blonde, was defiantly turning color. I grinned; the stinging pain on my scalp was worth it for this.

Ten minutes were up, _finally_. I washed the dye out in the tub, watching the water turn steadily from a deep, dark emerald to a light, frothy sea green.

I looked in the mirror again and held up a strand of hair for inspection. Heh, perfect. My hair was already pretty curly as it was, and now it was a deep sea green. Very Joker like.

I went back to my depressingly tiny room, climbed over my bed that took up most of the space and glanced in my closet, knocking a few spiders away. Ugh. I really needed to either clean up or find a new place to live. I pulled on a faded shirt and ratty jeans before shoving my feet into grimy sneakers. I shoved a baseball cap on my new shock of green hair with a grin. Throwing a threadbare jacket over my shoulder I turned out the lights and glanced back into my apartment, gazing out the costume on the wall.

"I'll be back later." I told it. "Don't wait up for me."

Okay, I talk to the Joker's clothes, but hey! It's a better roommate then I could ever ask for and it's not like I have any one else to talk to in my little hole.

I closed and locked the door, whistling a merry tune as I went down the stairs.

The skate park was already occupied with the regular bunch of stoners and deadheads by the time I got there. The pack at the entry gave me curt nods as I entered, they knew me by now, and they didn't try to pick a fight. I adjusted my hat; I wanted to surprise my friends with my new color. I headed back to our usual hangout, underneath one of the skateboard ramps that had been vandalized and ridden so many times not even the daredevils tried to ride it anymore.

Fieldman, my best friend out of the group, acknowledged me with a nod of the head.

"Hey man, what's up?" Fieldman said, passing me a rolled cigarette which I took as I settled between him and Delores.

"Nothing much." I said as I took a drag. "Played with my hair color some."

Monster squinted at my head through the smoke. "Dude, I can't see a difference." Monster isn't exactly the sharpest knife in the drawer.

I rolled my eyes. "It's because I'm wearing a cap you idiot. Honestly, are you that moronic?" I muttered around the cigarette in my mouth.

Monster squinted more. "Oh, I see the cap now. Take it off, and show us what you did man."

I smirked and with a dramatic flourish, swept the cap off my head, and ruffled my curls up. There was a slight collective gasp when everyone saw my shocking green locks.

"Dude." Someone said.

Fieldman was the first to recover, he laughed aloud and reached out to tug a strand of hair.

"Nice." He chuckled. "Perfect for our Joker Man."

I nodded, grinning. Joker Man was my friends name for me, just like Monster was called Monster on the account he was so freaking huge. No one knows why Fieldman is called that; it's most likely his last name, but again no ones sure. And no one knows anything about Delores. She just showed up one day on a pothead named Bug's arm. Bug has since left, Delores stayed.

Delores rolled her eyes as she took a drag of her own joint. "Your crazy, you know that? And I bet your hair color will go over very well with Tina."

Tina was my ex-girlfriend.

"Dude, I broke up with Tina a long time ago." I said, suddenly irritated. I don't talk about Tina if I can help it.

"Why man? She was good in bed, and she was pretty good looking…." That was Junkyard, the only things he cared about if his women were good under the sheets, if they were good looking, and if they could get him enough joints to last until his next craving.

I gave a one armed shrug. "We had a disagreement."

Fieldman smirked. "Ah. She saw your apartment eh? The Joker Man hidey hole?"

Tina hadn't liked my apartment. She had known that I liked the Joker, but once she saw the costume she screamed and called me a lunatic. She ran back into the rain, and I chased after her, but I couldn't catch up. I hadn't seen her since.

I hoped a damned car hit her.

"Ay-uh. She didn't like the décor. So she left. I don't care though, she wasn't as good as she believed she was."

The guys laughed but Delores stared at me, making my skin crawl. I'm normally pretty cool with her, but sometimes she's to damn creepy for her own good.

"Did she not like the fact that you talk to the joker's clothes more than her?" Delores said, cocking her head.

I scowled but didn't say anything. I couldn't think of a comeback, and besides, Delores would have sent the truth in my eyes no matter what I happened to say.

Fieldman elbowed me in the ribs. "Dude, have you heard about Fanatic?"

"What's that? It sounds like a drug."

"That's cause it is man. It's the most tripping drug out there. It like change's you into your idol." Fieldman took a drag of his cigarette and blew the smoke out. "For a price of course."

I looked at him, eye narrowed, trying to decide if he was joking or not.

"You know I'm not into the serious drugs man." I said finally.

Fieldman nodded. "I know, I know. But still, just in case." He slipped a number into my pocket. "Call them if you change your mind."

I sat in my apartment hours later, the phone resting in my hands, the number resting on the table in front of me.

I sighed and looked up at the costume framed up on my wall. "Well, Joker, what do you say? Should I do it?"

There was a long silence.

And then I picked up the phone and started to dial.

I was the Joker's biggest fan.

And I was going to show it to the city of Gotham.

/Idol/ End


End file.
